ObMod: Brothers, Sisters, and Fathers
Characters * Margret Rivera * Candice Yacoub * Joseph Kane Location * Monitor Sphere * July 4th 2017, 2047 EST VOX Archive * Candice Yacoub: tube opening, footsteps: 2 instances, shared laughter: 2 instances I've done my research, he says. Cute kid. tube closing * Joseph Kane: Yeah. He takes after his brother. * Candice Yacoub: chuckle Yes, I can see that... Though, he does it much better. * Joseph Kane: Hey! Watch it... * Candice Yacoub: No. You watch it. You've got just seven years to convince me that you're the better Kane or I'm hitching myself to Sam... err... when I say hitch, I, uh, didn't mean marriage or- * Joseph Kane: No. I know what you meant. I know how you are with the whole marriage thing. * Candice Yacoub: Good. Good... So shall we head back to the island then? I think I can find a gift for you to unwrap as well. Hint, hint. * Joseph Kane: When you put it that way... Just one minute, though. I need to grab some stuff from my room on the Sphere. * Candice Yacoub: As long as it's not that armor... * Joseph Kane: sigh No. Not the armor. even if I knew where you hid it, i wouldn't dream of grabbing it... chuckle I'm serious! Just more deodorant, toothpaste, toothbrush, and maybe some clothes. * Candice Yacoub: All of which I brought plenty of... and clothes? Seriously? How often are we fully dressed lately? * Joseph Kane: Just come with me back to my room, will you? * Candice Yacoub: When you put it that way... giggle Very well, Joey. Lead on. * Joseph Kane: Speaking of the armor, it's weird... I can't even feel it here. My connection to it must already be fading... except I felt like I did feel it when we were in Gotham... * Candice Yacoub: Joseph... Seriously, one more peep about the armor and I'm retracting your gift unwrapping. * Joseph Kane: Sorry... No more talk about that... whatever it was we were talking about... Hey, isn't that Mags? * Margret Rivera: footsteps Hmmm... Why is this door red? rubbing hand This door should be white. Three white, one red, four white, two red, repeat... Why is this red? Hmmmm! Hmmm... * Joseph Kane: Something the- * Candice Yacoub: I got this, Joey... footsteps Hey, sister. What's the matter? * Margret Rivera: Hmm... Hello, sis. Uh... This place is confusing me. there seems to be a pattern but then there is not. there are doors but no windows... and only doors on this side of the hall. Hmmm... Confusing. * Candice Yacoub: I know. This place is not as inviting as Themyscira and much more complex than our embassy. I understand, dearest, I do. * Margret Rivera: Can I go back? To Themyscira with you? Hmmm... Please? Just until they need me... and then I'll come back. * Candice Yacoub: You know that tower on the north of the island? * Margret Rivera: Uh-huh. Hmm... I do not like it. It gives me mean headaches. * Candice Yacoub: Yeah, I know, dearest, I know. Well, that is where we are staying. That is where we need to be to get Joseph feeling better. * Margret Rivera: Hmmm... No, no... That's the bad witch's tower. Circe! That is where she lived. That place is bad. Not good. * Candice Yacoub: I am quite skilled in turning bad magic into good magic, remember? chuckle It'll be okay, Mags. i promise. * Margret Rivera: Joseph should not be on the island. Hippolyta would be upset... Hmmm... So would Andraste. Very upset... Hmmm... Uh-hmm. * Candice Yacoub: I know. That's why it's a secret . Can you keep a secret for me? * Margret Rivera: Yes. I am good at that. Many thoughts enter my head... Not my own. I do not tell those secrets. People need privacy. * Candice Yacoub: Exactly. I knew I could count on you. Joseph needs his privacy, too, if he's to get better. on forehead Can we help you find where' you're going? * Margret Rivera: No. Hmm.... I know the way. footsteps Joseph? * Joseph Kane: Yeah? * Margret Rivera: Who is that person inside? Hmmm... The one-eyed passenger in your mind. * Joseph Kane: Wait, what?! What did you say, Mags? Slade?! Slade is in my mind? * Margret Rivera: gasp, hiss, hand rubbing hand Hmmmm... That was bad news... Hmmm... I am sorry... I am so sorry... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Happy Birthday Sam. * Story continues in ObMod: Crumbling Walls. Links and References * ObMod: Brothers, Sisters, and Fathers Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Margret Rivera/Appearances Category:Candice Yacoub/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline